Mario and Luigi: The Epic Showdown
by LeoSwiftshot64
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, The Epic Showdown. I've nothing to say but...that I hope you all enjoy!


Chapter 1: A Familiar Encounter

BOOM! CRACKLE! POP! Those were the sounds of fireworks as they burst into the bright, morning sky. Everyone was celebrating on this fine day for its was a celebration based on the Princess's return to the mushroom kingdom. Some of the Townsfolk started calling it the Fireworks day celebration, because of the many fireworks that were used.  
Two figures were walking towards the castle. One was wearing a red shirt with blue overalls, and a red hat with a white circle, with a red letter M. The other, a few inches taller, was wearing a green shirt with blue overalls and a green hat, like his brother, except his hat had the Letter L in green instead. Everyone in the mushroom kingdom knew these two, for they were known as the "Mario Brothers".  
The Mario Brothers soon made their way to the front of the castle, where Princess Peach was seen standing. Peach smiled and ran over to Mario, greeting him with a hug. She then worked her way over to Luigi greeting him as well. "Mario," she started, "and Luigi. It's good to see you two again. But I'm waiting on an important guest to arrive here shortly." Mario and Luigi exchanged looks at each other. "An important guest?" they asked.  
"Hi!" a voice said. Both Mario and Luigi jumped as Peach gasped of this sudden appearance. "Oh my, there she is." she giggled. It was a woman with orange red hair, wearing an orange dress with a similar pattern to that of Peach's pink dress. She was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. "Long time no see guys!" Daisy said, "And I'm so glad to see you back Peach!"  
"So now that everyone's here, lets go inside shall we?" Mario said as he straightened his hat, "I'm sure we would love to see the bigger fireworks the toads have planned."  
A big BOOM was heard from the distance. "Looks like they started already" Peach giggled. The four of them waltzed into the mushroom kingdom, looking at all the decorations, art, and food as they passed by. They stopped at an open grill to get something to eat. The toad griller was an expert when it came to grilling.  
Mario and Luigi were waiting on the steak to get fully cooked. "...huh?" went Luigi. Mario glanced at him. "What is it bro?"  
"Didn't you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Sounded like...crying."  
"I don't hear anything."  
Luigi set his plate where Peach and Daisy were sitting and he let his ears take him to the sound. The sound lead him to an open store where to his surprise he found Two toads, a purple toad and a pink one. And there were also three goombas beating the young purple toad.  
"Please stop!" the young toadette begged. The ruthless goombas gave her a sharp glare. "Why should we?" They barked.  
"Because if you don't, I'll make you!" A voice called out. The goombas and even the young toadette looked to their right to see Luigi, standing there with his hammer in his hand.  
"And who are you to stop us?" one of the goombas asked.  
"I'm Mario's Brother, Luigi, and I'm gonna squish you like he does."  
"Oh really?"  
"Try me."  
They charged toward Luigi. His first instinct was for him to counter. He spun sideways with his hammer, deflecting the goombas away from him. Feeling the intense blow as they smacked into the wall, they knew that Luigi had become way much stronger than before. They re-stood up. "Coming back for more?" Luigi mocked.  
The goombas stood up and glanced at each other. "Uhh...No we're good," one started,"we'll let you have this one!" The three goombas waddled out of the the store. "Already?" Luigi sighed,"They weren't even worth the battle." He put away his hammer as he walked toward the young toads. "Hey, you two alright?" Luigi asked. The young purple toad looked up at Luigi.  
"Thanks to you I am!" the toad said,"I didn't even know you were that powerful!" Luigi blushed at hearing this as he helped the toad off the ground. "What's your name kid?"  
"My name is Jack."  
"And who's your friend?" Jack slowly glanced at the young toadette.  
"That's Sylvia. She's a little shy."  
After hearing her name being called she quickly perked up from a corner and rushed toward Jack. She immediately saw the many bruises on him.  
"Oh my gosh!" Sylvia gasped,"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I should take you to the hospital..."  
"I'm fine," Jack said in a calm voice.  
"Don't say that! Look at you!"  
"Sylvia...I am fine, okay?"  
"But...!"  
Jack cut her off from speaking and he turned his attention towards Luigi.  
"Anyways," Jack continued,"I really appreciate you saving me from those goombas."  
Luigi gave him a thumbs up. "No problem! The Mario brothers are always happy to help!" Luigi waved goodbye as he quickly made his way back to Mario and the others. But what Luigi didn't know was that a Big evil was about to threaten the Mushroom Kingdom...a somewhat familiar threat...


End file.
